Problem: Gabriela is a farmer. She plants $15$ corn stalks in a field. Each row has $5$ corn stalks. How many rows of corn stalks did Gabriela plant in the field?
Answer: The number of rows of corn stalks that Gabriela planted is the total number of corn stalks that she planted divided by the number of corn stalks in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $15\text{ corn stalks} \div 5\text{ corn stalks per row}$ $15\text{ corn stalks} \div 5\text{ corn stalks per row} = 3\text{ rows}$